Big Cat
by Acuna Magnus Bane
Summary: series of one shots about how John thinks Sherlock is a cat. rated T just in case.
1. cat?

John sometimes thought of Sherlock as a cat. The way he moved, and how he treated people. He had once come home to find the man laid on the couch in much the same fashion as a sun bathing cat would. Sherlock was a cat in his own way. His dress also showed this. John had a cat on his hands he knew. The grooming, sleeping, eating and the eerie way Sherlock chased criminals. John remembered watching his aunt's cat chase mice it went up and over done and under to get it. Same thing Sherlock did. Sherlock was always somewhere high you could count on that. John had forgotten how many times he had to look up for the man.

"Sherlock?"

"Hm?"

It had been one of those lazy days for both of them. The sort of day where Sherlock would actually nod off on the couch and wasn't complaining. He had even eaten a bit of food if only to shut the blonde up.

"You remind me of a cat." John said. The dark haired man made a face.

"You do. You sleep at odd times; you're up for a better part of the night. You treat people like a cat would. Rub them up because you want something and then once you've gotten it you're gone. A cat baths itself near constantly and you wear your suits nearly just as long. Yesterday I came home and found you stretched out on the floor sun bathing." John explained.

"So by this I'm considered a cat?"

John nods.

"John stop talking to Anderson. You've gone daft." Sherlock rolls over and goes back to his sleep.


	2. he purrs

John didn't mind cats. He liked them in fact. They were lazy and didn't need much care. But when you could compare your flatmate to one it was a bit odd. John had already gone over the similarities in his head. He even pictured Sherlock with ears and a tail. He had even once caught Sherlock drinking milk out of a bowl but it had been from his cereal.

John loved Sherlock he did. But when Sherlock wasn't Sherlock it was strange for the first few weeks.

When they first made it official and they had just started sharing a bed he never thought Sherlock was one to cuddle. But the man never missed a chance to wrap himself around John. Another thing John realized Sherlock stretched much like a feline would.

But only when he kipped on the couch after a long case, good chase and full belly. Like that didn't have cat written all over it. John watched as Sherlock pushed himself up as if he were going to do push-ups and drew his knees under him before arching his back.

He let himself flop over before pulling John into his arms and snuggling close.

It was during a rather lazy day that John discovered one other odd quirk about Sherlock. John had been sitting at one end of the couch with his back against the arm and his legs crossed Indian style Sherlock's head in his lap. John used one hand to hold his book and the other he carted through the man's dark curls.

He heard a strange sound soon after that sounded like a purr. Looking down at him John raise4d a brow but went back to his reading. When it started again he looked at Sherlock. "Are you…purring?"

"It happens." The detective told the blonde.

His lover was a cat on the inside.


	3. furry kids

It was raining. Not the normal rain but this was a full out thunderstorm. John had worked a later shift that wouldn't let him home until ten that night. When he left that morning Sherlock was on the couch in his usual robe sulking about how boring everyone and everything is.

So when John dashed into the flat from the cab still somehow managing to get half soaked he didn't think he'd find Sherlock on the couch with a box between his legs and a kitten in one hand and feeding syringe in the other. Sherlock himself was still wet but not dripping. His hair still wet but not clinging.

Many people considered Sherlock to be heartless. A cold caluating machine. Sherlock did care you just had to be around to see it. When they returned to their flat after the incident at the pool Sherlock pulled Mrs. Hudson into a hug and held her for a good five minutes before letting go.

When John had come down with a cold Sherlock stayed by his side the entire time despite all the jokes everyone made about what Sherlock would do if someone got sick.

But here he was nursing kittens with a gentle touch.

"Sherlock?"

"They were alone in the alley way. Their only three weeks old." Sherlock said. "Sherlock I'll look after the kittens go shower and get warm. Put on some dry clothes. You can't help them if you're sick too." John told him.

Sherlock nodded he would do as he was told when he had finished what he was doing at the moment. Sherlock stayed close to the three kittens he wouldn't leave them for more then a few moments. John would come home from the surgery to find him feeding them or bathing them.

Lestarde called John two weeks later after the kittens had been brought into their flat. "John is something wrong with Sherlock? He barely answers his phone and when I told him about a case he said he was already busy. When I stopped by the flat he wouldn't let me in. What's going on?" the DI asked.

"No. He's perfectly fine he's just busy at the minute. He'll be around in another week or two." John told him.

"Alright Doc." Lestrade hung up.

John got home to find the three kittens and Sherlock sleeping on the couch. They seemed to have taken a liking to the dark haired man and John had gotten use to having them around. Sherlock certainly cared for them. It was later that night when Sherlock woke up that John smiled at him.

"What?"

"If we're going to keep them they'll need names."

"two are male and one is female." Sherlock stated.

"how about Moro for the little girl?" John said picking up one of the kittens. The little girls batted his nose a bit making him chuckle. Sherlock nodded at the name.

"Moro you are then." John smiled.

"This one shall be dubbed Aramis." Sherlock told John picking up the gray tabby colored cat.

"What do we name him?" John said pointing to the cat playing with his shoelaces.

"Louis seems fitting." Sherlock said.

"Louis isn't a cats name Sherlock. How about Gunner?"

Sherlock shook his head. "I know what to call him. You'll be Archie." John smiled. They smiled at the kittens as they wandered over their laps. John kissed Sherlock's cheek. "Now that we've named our children how about we feed them dinner and have some ourselves?"

Sherlock smiled at him and put the kids on the floor.


	4. furry kids 2

Aramis and Archie had to leave 221b Baker Street because he and his brother were causing a bit of trouble. Moro however was well behaved. But it wouldn't be the last time you saw these cats. Sarah and Molly were happy to have furry friends to keep them company. Archie to Sarah and Aramis to Molly.

Moro was very good cat. She woke John in the mornings and hung out with Sherlock for the better part of the day. When John came home she went straight for him. Lestrade had found out about the kittens during their sixth week of life. He'd found Sherlock feed them on the couch and the man threw quite the fit about it.

Sherlock hated when people saw him caring for anything.

The DI swore on his mother's grave never to tell anyone. He thought the kittens were a good thing.

Moro repaid John and Sherlock without any try. She was loyal and rather helpful. She reminded Sherlock to eat when he didn't have a case. She looked after him when he had gotten injured during a case. Resulted in a mild concussion and a bad cold. She kipped out with him on the sofa and wouldn't leave. John had to feed her right there next to the sofa. Lestarde chuckled when he saw this two days following the case.

"Looks out for you." The man chuckled. Sherlock smirked before turning a bit and letting Moro get comfortable before they got settled again so they could go back to sleep.

As Lestrade was leaving he looked back at the cat who watched him with one eye open. He winked at her and left.

John loved Moro. She was his friend through and through. Whenever they were left to themselves she and John would enjoy milk and tea at the table. Watch a bit of crap telly and sometimes John would even read to her. Moro was their child in other words.

John and Sherlock had been fast asleep in their bed when the sound of a man's screaming and the yowl of a cat came out. John grabbed his gun and they headed down stairs to find the would be robber covering his eyes. Moro was nowhere to be seen.

"John call Lestarde now." Sherlock went to handcuff the robber and sat him in a corner.

"Lestarde will be here in five. Where's Moro?" John asked.

"I'll look, get the door." Sherlock said.

Lestarde, Donavon and some other unknown officer rushed up the stairs. "Everyone alright?" Lestarde asked.

"We're fine." John said.

"No." Sherlock told him.

"What?" John looked at him. Sherlock was holding an unconscious Moro her front left leg was broken.

"Stop gawking and get him out of here." Lestarde told the other two.

Two days later Moro was home again in her basket sporting a cast. Sherlock had called in a favor from a former client. Moro would be just fine in a few weeks. She was already trying to get about but that didn't happen too much. She stayed put unless she was using the bathroom or eating.

Moro, John and Sherlock were just that a family in their own weird way.

I don't know what I was thinking when I posted this chapter.


	5. Dante's inferno

Moro was up and about again once her cast was off. Sherlock had just given the cat some tuna before stepping out of the house. It was summer time so the window was open a bit to let some air in. Mrs. Hudson would be up soon to close it.

Moro liked the old woman's company at times. She would sneak he sips of milk and scratch right behind her ear till he fell asleep.

It had started raining and John and Sherlock hadn't been back. She always hated thunderstorms. They made her feel cold and not even burrowing under her blanket in her basket made her feel better. No she needed John and Sherlock to be there so she could sleep between them.

It thundered for a good long while before John and Sherlock came home. They were wet and John was holding something in his coat. This did not stop Moro from running to Sherlock and jumping into his arms even thought he was wet.

"Sherlock put her down and stripped out of his wet clothes and took the bundle of fur from John. John did the same leaving both men naked from the waist up. "I'll get a towel and some shirts." John said. Sherlock sat down on the couch with the little bundle.

Ears, a tail, storm cloud gray fur. It was a little kitten.

Were they replacing her?

John came back tried and changed before drying the shivering mass off. "Come here Moro." Sherlock called to her. She stepped over hesitently. Moro sat next to John as she stopped to look at the kitten. He was small and cold. He'd seen something terrible. Moro wouldn't let him be afraid of the thunder like she was.

She would look after him.

Moro took the kitten by the scruff of his neck when John reached to stop her Sherlock stopped him as she took the creature to the other end of the bed and started to bath him. "They'll be just fine John." Sherlock re assured him before going to make tea to warm them up.

Moro shared her food and water before putting the kitten into her basket and curling around it to keep them warm. "Maternal instint John. She's two years old she'd have a litter of her own by now." Sherlock smiled as he snuggled closer to the man.

"But what do we name him?"

"Don't know." Sherlock said.

"Well I named Moro so why don't you name this one?" John said.

"He reminds me of Lestarde with that gray coat." Sherlock mused.

"So you want to name him Gregory?"

"Heavens no. He looks more like a Dante."

"I guess we can call him that." John said.

"Dante it is then." Sherlock said he recited a passage from Dante's inferno. It was a bit fitting seeing how the kitten had seen hell earlier that evening. Dante was in good paws.


	6. rules of 221b

Moro took the Dante under her wing and began to teach him the rules of living in 221b Baker street.

Rule one. Never steal food from Sherlock's or John's plates. If they want you to have any they will offer otherwise stick to your own bowl.

Rule two. You are welcome to sit at the table while John and Sherlock have breakfast but it is not the place to give yourself a bath.

Rule three. Never use the bathroom anywhere but the litter box.

Rule four. When Sherlock has his experiments out it is best to stay off the table otherwise you'll find yourself in time out in the bathroom.

Rule five. Sherlock is the alpha and John is his mate. You are not allowed in the room while they are bed wrestling.

If you could follow those rules you were golden.

Dante jumped at Moro's tail as it flicked back and forth across the floor.

Rule six. Leave Moro's tail alone.


	7. complete family

It had been a quiet day at Baker Street started out perfectly well and then very suddenly Moro and Dante were pulled from their baskets and placed into cat carriers by John and Sherlock. Moro yowled loudly in protest. "It's alright we're only going for a drive." John told them.

"Perhaps we should put them together." Sherlock suggested.

"They wouldn't fit comfortably though. Dante's a bit to big these days." They looked at the frightened looking male. Sherlock knew how to easily calm them down after securing the cages in the back seat John got into the drivers seat and Sherlock put on a bit of music.

Dante and Moro loved when Sherlock played just as much as John did. The drive was long and rather peaceful. They arrived at a new environment but Moro and Dante were not given the chance to explore. They were set away in a room with food and water for the night.

But not before Sherlock and John smiled at them and scratched them one last time behind the ears before leaving. Dante mewed and pawed at the door for over an hour but no one came for them.

Had John and Sherlock really given them up? Moro made Dante calm down trying to keep her hopes up that John and Sherlock would be back for them. They stayed in the room for a whole day and a half before someone came for them.

It was Mycroft. He put collars and leashes on both cats and led them through the house into a large garden. The garden was done up nicely and there were chairs set about on the lawn and people everywhere.

"Come on you two." Mycroft said as everyone started taking his or her seats. Moro and Dante sat in two chairs at the very front with Mycroft and Mrs. Holmes. Mrs. Hudson was there also and a few other people Moro and Dante remembered seeing come to Baker Street.

Sherlock appeared and then a few moments later so did John. They did some smiling and speaking. Shared a kiss and everyone started clapping. Moro being as clever as she ever was sat back on her hind legs a bit better and made a sort of clapping like movement.

Dante did the same. Sherlock and John smiled at them before stealing another kiss and heading back the way they had come. Dante jumped down after them and Moro simply followed after them.

"Did you really have to bring the cats along?" someone had asked.

"Yes. They're like our children in a way and they are very clever." John told the man.

Later that night when everyone had settled into bed Moro took the liberty of biting both her owners before kicking them and settling down.

"I think she's mad we made them worry." Sherlock said with a smiled.

"Go to bed Sherlock." John smiled.

"Night Dante, Night Moro."

Both mewed before snuggling deeper.

God could this get any sappier. I've been up far to long and the hot chocolate I had is only making me sleepier. Lets see what happens to the Queen of Baker Street.


	8. expending family

Moro had only been outside a handful of times in her life. Besides when she had been abandoned, John or Sherlock were the one's who took her out. They were always trips to the vet, or just to get the really good sunshine. So when one of Sherlock's experiments went wrong and the flat began to fill with smoke from the reaction Sherlock threw the windows open and Moro went out and down the fire escape.

Her mind had been telling her to do so for over a week now. She wanted to go outside get her paws wet so to speak.

John and Sherlock had looked around for her frantically. When they hadn't found her in the flat they started putting up signs and keeping a constant watch for her.

Moro returned one Morning while Sherlock and John sat down for breakfast with Dante. Sherlock was feeding the new baby they had adopted. Moro had no resentment towards the child. Infant she loved the little baby.

It was Dante who had seen her in the window. He jumped from the table and went to the window pawing at it to let her in. it was John who opened it so Moro could come flying in.

"Sherlock she's back." John said. Moro rubbed legs and allowed herself to be petted up.

Sherlock gave her a bath and brushed her so she was nice and clean. It was while he was brushing her he realized something.

"John does she look bigger to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at her John. She's been gone for three weeks and yet she's come back and has gained weight rather then lost." Sherlock said.

"Take her to the vet."

A day later they found themselves at the vet having Moro looked over. She was free of illness and her shots were updated. She didn't have fleas. She was perfectly fine.

"Hm. So you weren't going to tell them were you?" the vet asked holding Moro up so he could look in her eyes. The man smiled. Sherlock and John glanced at each other then back at the doctor.

"Your cat in pregnant gentlemen. About two weeks I think. We'll have to do an ultra-sound and x-ray."

Later when they got home Moro went right for her basket and lay down. "Looks like the family just keeps getting bigger." John smiled.

The next few weeks went by without incident. It had been a regular night when she started moving around more then normal. Sherlock being Sherlock hadn't been sleeping as he watched the behavior. They had replaced Moro's basket with a large box and blankets for her and the kittens.

Sherlock raced to get John and bring him down to help. It had taken two or three hours before Moro was lying in her box exhausted with her kittens as they feed or slept four little ones of her own.

"That's what it was John. She realized she was missing Children of her own and decided to go and have a run with Mr. Gilmer's cat Nero three blocks over." Sherlock explained.

"How?"

"The biggest male here. He's the same color as Nero and will no doubt be the same size. Come on let's get to bed and let them get some rest." Sherlock smiled. John told Moro good night. He was already a grandfather and he hadn't even hit 40.

What were they going to do?


	9. the kids are all right

Moro was an excellent mother to her kittens and she taught them well. They knew the rules and Dante was a good adopted older brother to them. There were four in all.

Nero Jr. looked exactly like his father and was the eldest. He was a complete mama's boy staying by Moro near constantly. He would use his weight around his siblings but they would fight back with him. Nero was a gray tabby with white paws, and tail.

D'Artagnan was a different story he was the second in command and was lazy. He ate when he wanted so there was less push and fight. He would watch his other siblings play and wait for the right moment to go after them in a mock wrestling match. He had turned out orange and the odd one out with yellow eyes.

Noro was a match of her mother in every which way possible. Except for one small detail, her eyes mirrored those of her father's a bright green. Noro stayed with her mother and did things the way she did. Noro was allowed to sit at the table and eat meals because she knew how to behave. She was always watching around the flat.

Socrates was the last to be born a perfect combination of both parents. His paws, tail, ears and chin to underbelly were all white while the rest of him was his father's coat. He talked the most. He spied and toyed the most. He was perfectly happy hiding under the couch to sneak out and grab your shoelaces or play with your bare feet.

All in all Moro's children were just what she wanted. She loved them and it showed in the way she would still send them all to the basket for bed and curl around them as much as possible while they slept.


	10. Princess of Baker Street

Moro watched as her children played in their basket. Bells and balls and a few bits of yarn were all it really took to keep the ten week old kitten occupied. Except for Noro. The little girl had no desire to get rowdy with her brothers. She had taken to the youngest human of Baker constantly near by and always watching. Sherlock and John's child and Noro were great friends to each other. Though young and unstable on their toes they seemed to make it work. They could grow up together for a few years.

Much in the same way Moro did with Sherlock and John. Noro was also the only kitten allowed to eat table food or even sit at the table. She was old when she wasn't she could be very lazy at times to like her mother. After Moro had her kittens the mother had taken to searching the house before going to bed.

She would do this nightly patrol to make sure everyone was safe and sound inside their beds. Now Noro joined her on those nightly trips around the house before settling. But she would linger at the room of the human kitten.

Noro was strange and this bothered no one. When the kittens had been taken to the vet for the very first time Noro was the first to be checked out and didn't make fuss about any of it. Moro might not have lighted water but Noro enjoyed every second of it. She would sometimes try to climb in the shower with Sherlock or John.

They started closing the door it was no place for a little lady.

Noro looked like her mother and sometimes acted like her mother but she was not her mother she was the princess of Baker Street and Moro the queen mother.


	11. the family

"Noro what are you doing up there you silly thing? Come down so I can leave for school." The child said. This child was five years old now her name was Adele and she looked very much like Sherlock. Long, black curly hair and big cobalt blue eyes. Her skin was even the same paleness as his.

Noro went down from the top of the fridge and rubbed the legs of the girl like she did every day before letting her get off to school. Moro trotted into the kitchen with the blonde haired boy toddling after her. Dante sat at the table watching as Sherlock came rushing after the boy.

"Get back here John." Sherlock smiled as he pulled his son into his arms. "You have to stop chasing Moro she'll bite you if you do." Sherlock said. They had four children now.

They managed rather well. Mrs. Hudson had gotten too old to look after Baker Street anymore and let the boys have the whole thing for their family. Mrs. Hudson acted as subagent grandmother to them. She loved the children.

There was Adele the eldest, followed by Sherley followed by John and the baby Kevin.

Adele was the one Noro stuck by the most. Moro was evenly spread through everyone but she was still mainly to John and Sherlock. John junior and Dante got along well enough as did Sherley and Nero. Kevin and D'Artagnan seemed to be the ones to go for.

Socrates kept Mrs. Hudson company for a better part of the day. He was quiet and liked to stay that way so the two were a match made in heaven as they would watch telly and read together during the day. It was a bit of a full house but they made it work very well.


	12. he falls in love

Moro watched as her eldest child Nero sat in the window of two-two-one B Baker Street. His chest heaved a sigh as he looked out the window. Moro knew that look she had that same look when she had fallen in love with his father.

Nero Jr. was in love with the cat across the street. Moro had seen the female before she was nothing special, average really but she wanted her children to be happy. So for the next week Moro watched and listened. And on the eight day of her watch Moro watched as John and Sherlock left to do the shopping.

She called to her son and they waited at the foot of the stairs until John and Sherlock came back before dashing out the door together. Sherlock and John dropped the bags in the door way and went to chase after them as they managed to dodge traffic and ran across the street and to the house that held Nero's true love.

Moro pawed and yowled at the door like she never had before and disappeared into a bush when she heard someone coming leaving her son there to wait as it opened.

Now Moro taught all her children manners so Nero sat and waited until the lady he was looking for came to the door. His one true love was average and rather plain but he liked her never the less. The female did not seem to mind him in the least as he presented himself. John and Sherlock watched from across the street at the display as the female cat's owner did the same.

Chel was the cat's name and she welcomed the male into her home thinking he was worth the chance and he was. Sherley would miss her companion but he would be back every now and again and she could always come to visit him if she so pleased.


	13. He'll read again

When the tragedy struck everyone was heartbroken. Sherlock and John had cried the hardest at the death of Mrs. Hudson the woman who was like a second mother to both of them. Socrates took it the worst. Mrs. Hudson had been his companion for a number of years and yet she was gone now. She was not there to pet him behind the ears or read to him in the afternoon.

Socrates slipped into his own depression coming back to his mother's basket and sharing it with her as she tried desperately to cheer him up. Moro was heart broken to see this of her child. Not even Noro could coax her brother out of this mood. Promises of fine fish and milk did nothing as he slept day in and out slowly growing thin.

After a week Moro marched up to her sleeping son and bullied him from the warm basket and to the food and water dish making him eat and drink before taking him on his still slightly wobbly feet down the steps and out the door. Moro when she had found their father made a small map of an area in which she found a few things.

She had found the park down the street, the little bakery around the near across the street from a shoe repair shop. They walked three blocks over to a little bookshop where a young woman sat behind the counter. If they didn't know any better they would have thought it was their dear Mrs. Hudson come back to life and younger.

But this girl was only in her twenties and needed a companion who understood her love of books. Moro had come to this place before with Sherlock and John when they sometimes brought the children along. A customer came through the door giving the two a chance to slip in.

"Hey Moro." The woman smiled seeing the white female but when her eyes settled on Socrates her face became curious. "That's your son. He's so big now. I remember the picture Sherlock showed me of you and your kittens. Socrates hmm. Is he a book worm too?" she smiled.

They fell in perfectly together. Moro brought Socrates back every day for two weeks. Socrates ate and drank again he was interactive with his siblings at times and with the rest of the Holmes-Watson family. Socrates began staying the night and soon just became a constant resident of the little bookstore.

Moro was glad to see her son happy again but she knew that Martha Hudson former Landlord of two-two-one B Baker Street, secondary mother to the great Sherlock Holmes and John Watson would always have a place in his heart.


	14. if he could see the future

D'Artagnan was always with Kevin. He watched over the little boy constantly. Kevin was gentle with the cat even a toddler. Kevin was proud to call D'Artagnan his and would keep a picture of himself and the feline in his pocket folder to show off when he talked about his brilliant cat.

Kevin thought no less of the others but D'Artagnan was the only one who understood him. When it became obvious that Kevin had a harder time then others his age D'Artagnan was always there to sit and read with him while he figured out the words and before long the little boy was reading out loud to his parents.

It was because of D'Artagnan that Kevin made friends so easily he was an icebreaker. Wasn't everyday you saw a cat on a leash with a little boy taking a walk to the park with his father.

The first day Kevin had taken D'Artagnan to the park with him had been a so far bad day. Moro had not been in a good mood so when he son attempted to mess with her she snapped at him he then had his tail stepped on by one of the children on their way out to play with friends.

Kevin had been left behind by his siblings and then found that his older siblings had eaten all the cookies John had bought. The day had been going very badly. But as the two went off to pay a young girl came up to Kevin and they started talking.

It had been no less about the cat by the boys side and how the girl had a cat of her own but her mother would not allow her to bring him to the park. Her cat's name was Aramis.

"I'm Ophelia by the way." The girl smiled.

"My name's Kevin and that's D'Artagnan."

If the cat could have smiled he would have more importantly he'd be grinning like the Cheshire cat if he could see the future of Kevin and Ophelia.

Cats should be given more credit.


	15. grandkittens

The family may have seemed a bit smaller but everyone stopped by for visits. Noro's uncles came by as well as her brothers. Socrates had a family now. Noro found her self rather jealous that her brother had children and so did Nero. Dante was devoted to Moro and always would be. D'Artagnan could care less about the rules and laws of love. Seemed a bit like Sherlock in the early days of the duo.

The mother of this female noticed the signs and helped her daughter to get out of the house. When Noro didn't show up for dinner Sherlock looked at the Moro. The cat gave him a once over and went back to her meal.

"Looks like the family is going to grow again." Sherlock muttered.

"What do you mean Daddy?" Adele asked.

"Nothing." Sherlock looked at John. John understood the 'I'll explain later' look.

So when Noro came back a month later they realized knew she was pregnant. She came to bare her own litter of two a boy and girl. The girl did not look like her mother and grandmother entirely. This kitten possessed black paws, black tipped ears and tail with blue eyes.

The boy was named Conan and the girl Koro. (There's a name thing going) Noro was going to bring them up the way her mother brought her up. Moro was pleased being grandmother to eleven kittens. Though they could be a bit rough but no one disobeyed the Queen of Baker Street.

Moro was proud of her daughter, she was proud of all her children really and her adopted child Dante. They made the best of life.


	16. cats are better

Sherlock and John did not need a baby sitter they had cleaned up their act very well since becoming parents. But that didn't stop Mycroft from dropping in on them. Mycroft looked around the flat it was one of those days again.

One of the days where the house was full of cats. Dante, Noro, her two kitten, Socrates, Nero Jr., D'Artagnan and the queen herself Moro.

"You've gotten more? I thought you were getting rid of the little beast." Mycroft cast a disapproving look at the felines.

"No. Nero moved out across the street and started his own family. He's visiting today. Socrates is doing the same just a visit. Dante will always be devoted to Moro he'll never leave and even if he did he'd come back every now and again. Noro finds nothing of interest out in the world. Noro recently had kittens and that's why her brothers have come back for the visit. D'Artagnan he likes it here better." Sherlock explained.

"Brother you really should have picked better pets. I mean really cats think themselves high when really dogs are better, they can do more and are better company. They understand you better." Mycroft said.

"Cats are fine for this family. You only like dogs because you are one for the government. Loyal hound." Sherlock smirked.

The door opened with a bang and the children came bounding up the stairs. "Hi Daddy. Hi uncle Mycroft." Adele smiled dropping a kiss to both men's cheeks. John had run to his room before dropping by the living room to say hi to both men.

"Adele where's you sister?"

"She's at practice today for the school play remember?"

"Ah right. Now all's that's left is Kevin. Which I know for a fact since it's Friday he'll be sitting on the porch talking to Ophelia. Adele your uncle seems to think that Dogs are smarter then cats. What do you say?"

Mycroft gave his brother the 'you're being childish look'.

"Cats are better. Dogs get themselves into to trouble unless you train them and cats don't need training because they don't o anything stupid. Besides the occasional box." Adele said. "Uncle Mycroft cats are better because if a dog got stuck a human would have to come get it but if a cat got stuck which is fairly rare they'd get themselves out." She finished.

"I still say there are to many." Mycroft sighed.

Adele smiled and picked up Conan and Koro. "Uncle Myc how can you not find these to adorable?" she held them out to him.

Mycroft sneezed.

"That's why. They collect and shed far to much. I'll be going now before my allergies kick in." Mycroft said dropping a kiss to the girl's dark head before calling out a good-bye to the rest of the house.

"Don't worry Daddy we have the smartest cats in the UK. I mean their owned by one of the greatest minds in the worlds and his family.

Moro meowed her agreement.


	17. Queen of Baker Street

Because Moro was entirely white there was no way to really tell that she aged at all. But signs started to show when she could no longer leap straight onto the table at meals. She had to jump into the chair and then onto the table. Sometimes she would just stay on the floor.

Dante noticed the sings and did what he could for her. He brought her tidbits from the table no matter how much she disapproved. Who were they fooling now she was 18 years old now? Adele was out of the house at uni. Sherlock's gray's had begun to come in at his temples and John now really had a reason to complain about his hip.

Cats communicate ears, tails, little sounds they make they communicate it works. Moro shared with Noro everything. Shared with her who her father had been how Moro came to find herself at Baker Street.

It was all told to this daughter. But when Moro thought her time was to come it did not. No this feline would live longer. She'd already out lived her brothers.

On a winter's night in her twenty-third year of life Moro laid down one last time and cats a longing look at her daughter. It was Noro's time to take place as head of the family.

So it was that at 2:14 am in February Moro passed into the after life and Noro became the Queen of Baker.

It would be a somber week in the house children and grandchildren alike would mourn the feline's death. Sherlock bent over and picked up Noro. "You're the Queen of Baker Street now. Those are big paws to fill." Sherlock scratched behind her ear.

"I'd say she's more then qualified for the job." John told his husband. Noro mewed in agreement.

"Has a nice ring to it when you think of it." Adele smiled taking her cat.

"Noro Queen of Baker Street, daughter of Moro Queen-Mother of Baker Street." Adele smiled.

"What about Koro?" Sherley asked.

"What about her?" Kevin asked.

"She'll become the Princess of Baker Street." John said.

"Then it's settled." Sherlock said gazing at the feline in his arms. He knew Noro had the skill and training needed to keep everything going. "You'll do just fine." Sherlock smiled.

And so it stood Noro was the new Queen of Baker Street and Koro took place as Princess. Dante would continue his service to the new Queen as long as he was able.


	18. how to save a life

Now I know it seems like the story became mostly about the cats but there's more to it. We'll go back about seven years to Adele.

Adele poked at the bruise on her side. It was large a deep purple in color. It hurt and it hadn't been the first time. Adele was like Sherlock she had the power for deduction and she knew how to use it but that didn't stop her from deducing in school. So like Sherlock she became a victim of bullying. But she hid it well from her parents, brothers and sister.

But she did not hide it from the cats. Moro was there after Nero left looking out for the girl and she knew the looks of pain and happiness and she had seen countless times when John would fuss over the purple marks that marred his body after a case.

Moro was not stupid. She worried and listened to what Adele told her in the quiet of her room. "I don't get it sometimes Moro. They say being different is a good thing yet look where it's someone like me. This is the third time this month and it hurts worse then the last time." She confessed to the cat.

Moro watched and gave silent council until Adele came home one day looking far worse then she ever had before. Bruises and scrapes where up and down her back and front. She was looking thinner and paler then normal. Sherlock had gotten like this once almost. It was before they had married John had gone away for two weeks to visit a friend and help him out in the wake of his mother's death.

Sherlock took a case and came home bruised and scraped up. He didn't eat anything at all. John had to spend the following week of his return making Sherlock eat three times a day and sleep at night until the weight had come back.

Moro left the room through the crack in the door and went to find Sherlock or John. She found Sherlock on the couch with Sherley helping her with her homework. She moewed loudly.

"In a minute Moro." Sherlock told her. She did it again and trotted toward the door and back to him.

"I'll walk you later."

Moro bit him and ran for the door knowing Sherlock would come after her. She went all the way to Adele's room Sherlock saw from the crack in the door as his daughter who looked thin and almost sickly started to bandage up her wounds and try to hide them.

Once Adele had finished she came towards the door to go find something to do and saw her father standing before her. "How long?"

"What?"

"Adele how long have you been starving yourself and getting bullied?" This was the start to fix the damage that had been done. It would take months of talking and change of school and a lot of tears before Adele was better and acting like her normal self.

When Adele came home she found the feline sitting on her bed waiting. "Thank you girl. You are the greatest pet anyone could ask for."

Adele smiled at the memory of her furry friend. Had it not been for Moro she never would have told her parents. She knew how to hide things from them like Sherlock could hide from John before they got serious. She wondered what could have happened if it hadn't been for the feline.


End file.
